Huston We have lycan!
by Casey'sgunnakillme
Summary: Not the under world close enough not done yet READ IT!. Envolves lycans and such. Diana is a traitoring lycan at the fact she stole an importan artifact and deserted her group. Simorion wants the artifact back but finds out his enemy Jeggar has stole it a


Authors note: bare with me This will be done eventually! Just not yet. So read it and tell me what you think about it. It's not exactly the under world but it evolves lycan and such. Tell me what you think. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________ Dashing through the hall, seemingly to have under estimated her enemy was the first mistake she had made. Diana a 17 year old girl was running from Nexus a 27 year old lycan. There was no apparent reason for Diana to run for she had a sub machine gun, but insisted not wasting her ammo let alone her life. So on through the hall she went running trying to escape the fate which lay just behind her. Her sweating human hands had reached instantly to the trigger of the weapon. She rounded the corner, her black hair wiping her face as she ran. Diana was observing the hall way, trying to find any way to escape possible; Weather it be a window or door, anything, any possible escape. Foot steps are heard louder and louder as Nexus closed in from behind. "Shit." Was the only word that escaped out of Diana's mouth as she rounded the corner and tripped over a small crate. "What the he." Diana had no time to finish her phrase as a hand reaches out from the shadows; then covered her mouth and pulled her in. The hall drew silent, but the foot steps of Nexus where closing in, nearer to the shadows, nearer to Diana and the other. "Where are you Diana? Come out, come out. If you come out I won't kill you. I'll take what I want and leave you unharmed." Nexus's voice came clear, his voice was raspy, also in a teasing manner.  
The stranger's voice was still firm over Diana's mouth keeping her ever so quiet. Diana dared not to move. Nexus's eyes glared black searching in all directions. A smirk crossed his face as his eyes went to diana's position. "Well child. I believe have found you. Wouldn't you say so?" Nexus mused. His hand went to his pocket. "Do I dare break the silence and leave you in fear as I stand here musing? Or do I dare not and decide to watch the sweat fall from your forehead and flow down to the very floor your feet lay upon?" He was pacing. Apparently having a plan devised. Nexus's head jerked up and a smile crossed upon his face. His hand went to a scabbard to his waist and drew out a long sword. Then pointing it out in Diana's direction spoke, "Come out now and give me what I want!" his voice firmer and demanding, "Or I shall give you a graceful death!" Nexus seemed to have gotten louder, his voice echoing through the hall.  
The stranger behind Diana twisted out, and with a fancy wrist movement drown a sword as well. Coming out from the shadows, the stranger clashed her sword to Nexus's and proceeded to speak, "You will not get your hands on that of which you desire, for I stand between you and the girl." The young woman smiled as Nexus pushed her sword up right. "I will not stand for this! You will perish before me. For all I want is what She," he pointed quickly to Diana, "Has, and since you know I don't have to go blabbering about it now do I?" Nexus smirked showing his pearl colored fangs at his opponent. "Well Diana I'll be over to kill you in just a moments time." Nexus laughed. "As for you Nimar, I'll kill you now." He turned to The female standing in front of him. Diana's jaw dropped, how does he know her name? was her first thought her second was to run. Diana wanted to run but the only way to escape was where Nimar and Nexus where fighting.  
A loud metallic sound was heard as Nimar's sword plunged into Nexus's. Nexus turned swiftly, keeping is sword at a defensive position. Nimar fell back at his attack and slid behind him. "I have you now Nexus." Her voice was but a whisper. Nimar's sword went around Nexus's neck and slit it. Nexus let out a cry, Nimar laughed, "Wimp." And jabbed her sword through his chest, taking him by surprise; As he was too busy worrying about his neck. Nexus's hands flew up to the sword which was right through him. His eyes widened as he dropped to his knees and fell to a heap on the ground. Nimar slid her sword back into its position on her back, her blond hair was down to her knees but wrapped in leather. She was wearing a black skirt with embroidered vines wrapping up it. Her leather vest matching the skirt with a x marked on her left shoulder. "Come." She basically commanded to Diana.  
  
"why!?" Diana yelled to Nimar. She was not going to trust this Nimar person. Diana's hand moved over to the gun's handle. Nimar looked over to Nexus, "He's dead, and if you'd be wanting to shoot me, the one who just saved your ass. You have another thing coming." Nimar's face went from normal to serious in 1 second flat.  
Nimar smiles, then spoke, "Be that way then." Her head went to the floor as in searching for some thing. "Ah found it!" she stated bleakly. Her foot went to an uneven spot on the floor and pressed down on it. Diana stood still; She was nervous for she still had not trusted Nimar. "watch your step kid." Nimar laughed, as a part of the floor opened up to revile a stair case. "What's a hidden stair case doing in a steal factory?" Diana's jaw dropped at seeing the floor open up. Nimar smiled, "Perhaps a better question would be, why you are in a steal factory with a large gun? Hmm?" Diana shrugged, "Well, I, um." Diana stuttered at Nimar's question. Nimar just laughed, "I knew it." She smiled again, "well come on!" Diana didn't budge. Still smiling Nimar walked up to Diana and whispered in her ear, "You wouldn't want to go to prison for murder would you?" Nimar walked behind Diana quietly. Nimar stated to herself, "Now" Then Thrust her arms out ward, pushing Diana into the Abyss, "Let the games Begin." Diana tumbled down the stairs landing in a heap to the floor. Nimar waited on the top of the stair case for the thump, then proceeded down the stair case past Diana in to the darkness. Diana stood up and rubbed her head. "Hey! Wait up!" she yelled to Nimar, who was no where in site. Diana shrugged and walked into the darkness as well. The further she got the darker it became, so dark she had to feel her way around. Her hand reached a wall in front of her, "Shit," she moaned "A dead end!" Diana moaned and looked up not that she was expecting to see any thing.  
  
A familiar voice loomed above the hall which Diana was in. A voice that belonged to Simorion, Nexus's partner. Diana had a small run in with Simorion before, but it wasn't a huge deal. "Well!?" Simorion yelled at some unknown being. "I, I did retrieve her sir! She's in the hall just below here. How ever sir I had to sacrifice Nexus's life in the process of luring her here." That some one who responded was Nimar! Simorion glared at Nimar his face red with anger, "You killed him?" he roared angrily. Nexus was his most persistent ass of a lycan. "You killed Nexus!" Simorion was practically screaming in Nimar's Face. The Vibrations of his screams shook dust from the halls roof; Knocking a bit onto Diana. Diana sneezed. "What the Hell was that?" Simorion yelled in a questionable tone. "I have no idea sir." Nimar responded quickly, soon enough to be yelled at once again by Simorion. "That did not need a direct answer Bitch!" Simorion corrected Nimar, brutally knocked her to the ground, and marched off.  
  
Nimar Slapped her head in disgust, "What the hell is his problem?" she mumbled and headed off to her quarters. Nimar slammed the door of her quarters as she paraded in. Her anger had grown since Simorion struck her. "Who does her think he is? That ass of a lycan! Tch. He thinks Nexus is an ass, For all I know Nexus isn't even Dead but was acting!" Nimar complained while flaring her arms hysterically.  
  
Mean while Diana was still trying to escape the midst of the tunnel. Her black skirt was getting in the way since the tunnel was small. "There has got to be a door some where." She whispered as her hands felt around the walls until she felt an uneven panel. "What's this?" she mused and pressed down on it. The walls shifted a bit and the floor dropped. Diana grasped the panel quickly with her small hands. Her thin body hanging like a leaf on a tree. A dead leaf about to fall to the ground. Diana looked below her dangling form; An endless pit of darkness. Once again Diana was out of one predicament and into another. She looked franticly for a way to escape the fate which lay below her. "This is friggin great." She said with great sarcasm as her hands slipped and released the panel.  
  
Diana let out a scream of terror as she fell, the air clashed against her face. She landed full force on a stone floor. She remain face down for 5 minutes before a tug on her shoulder occurred and she was pulled up right by none other then Simorion. "Hello Diana" Simorion's voice rang in her head as he spoke. Diana responded with a more silent greeting, "hello Simorion. Long time no see." Simorion glared at Diana pacing him self back and forth, "Yes Diana, So are you to hand over the sword or not?" His voice was demanding. Diana shook her head, "I would but, well that's what I had to tell you, I um, it was stolen." Diana laughed at Simorion's face turning red as he roared, "You mean you turned on your own kind, stole the sword, and then let it be stole!? The sword that slaughtered Jeggar's Brother, Jonei. The Jonei that lets not for get tried to kill us all!" Diana nodded, "that's the thing it was Stole by Jeggar." She stated as Nimar walked in next to Simorion. "You," Simorion pointed to Nimar, "And you traitor, are going to retrieve that Sword weather you die or not." Simorion also breaking to point to Diana as he raged on. Nimar twitched. 


End file.
